The Art of Secret Keeping
by xofreethelightox
Summary: John has kept a monumental secret from his sons... Suddenly, the word is out, and now, the family is in more danger than ever before... Major AU, follows canon mostly, but major changes. Spoiler alerts! OC warning!
1. Tall Tales Part 1

**Hellooooooo Supernatural fans! ^-^ It's me, here to invade your world too. I know, I suck, and people are very upset with me for my lack of update… It's not my fault! Those evil, demonic, fluffy little plot bunnies… They won't leave me alone! So I HAD to call Sam and Dean in on the case, who else would I call! ;)**

**Anyway, so this story is going to be a little different… You'll see why.**

**Warnings: Bad language, violence, spoilers for any episode seasons 1-7, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Sam, Dean, or any of the other wonders of the show, nor am I making any money off this story. Otherwise I would not be the broke student clamoring for money before starting freshman year…**

**This story will follow canon with drastic changes, starting at the end of Tall Tales. Just cause I can ;)**

"So… That fight you guys had outside…" The resident Trickster began, a mix of confusion and amusement lighting up in his eyes. "That was a trick?"

Dean smirked in satisfaction, pulling out his own weapon. The wooden stake, his brother and uncles' timing, the fake fight, it all came to perfect fruition. They had him. Easy…

_Yeah, maybe too easy…_

The thought quickly drifted out of his head with a nod of the Trickster's head.

"Hm. Not bad." He said, the gleam in his eye certainly not helping Dean's growing sense of dread. "You want to see a real trick?"

Suddenly, the roar of a chainsaw cut through the music as a masked psychopath appeared out of nowhere, right behind Sam. Without even thinking, Sam quickly reacted, throwing himself to the side and out of the way, landing on his back with a grunt. Dean took the moment of distraction as his chance to strike, positioning the stake above his head, until a soft hand with sharp nails clung to his wrist.

Sam was having his own trouble, the mysterious chainsaw-wielding freak-of-the-week coming after him with every move. He seemed fixated on tearing him into as many pieces as possible. As Sam ducked to avoid a swing, the wall collapsed and the force threw him to the ground, and he knew no more.

Dean wasn't having that much luck either, somehow ending up in a fight with the girl of his dreams. Oh, Destiny would be so cruel, or a stupid Trickster laughing it up as he flew through the air, landing painfully on the edge of the bed by the blonde.

Bobby had seen enough, deciding it was his turn to join the fun. He charged the chainsaw weirdo, ready to defend Sam, who had been knocked out by his nasty fall. Unfortunately for Bobby, he seemed to forget that all he had was the stake in his hand as he raised it to defend himself from the saw turned against him. To his utter disappointment and fear, the saw buzzed right through his weapon, leaving a pale Bobby to quickly figure something else out. He took a split second too long, as he was thrown back into the wall, stunned by the impact.

Meanwhile, Dean was getting dazed himself, constantly being pushed and shoved with every punch. To be honest, he had some very different ideas in mind when he dreamed of being between two girls as hot as these…

_Damn, we are in some trouble… _He thought briefly, listening to the cheers and laughter from the "audience". He briefly glanced over at Sam, panic coursing through him at seeing his unmoving form. Bobby was blinking rapidly, clearly trying to blink away stars.

As he was picked back up, Dean suddenly caught a flash of movement in his peripheral vision by his current target. A punch to the jaw turned his head enough to see the chainsaw monster roar, and begin to fade away in a strange blue light.

_What the Hell?_ He thought. Turning to his sexy captors, he was relieved (and let's be honest, slightly disappointed), to see them fade in the same light. Confused, he glanced at Bobby, who seemed to be snapping out of it, then to Sam, still on the ground but stirring slightly. Finally, his gaze rested on the Trickster, whose eyes were wide and panicked. Gasping and choking, unfocused on anything but pain, one would wonder what could cause such an expression. A quick look to his chest showed the source of the evident shock on his face…

The pointed end of a wooden stake stuck out in the middle, coated in blood. Dean watched as the stake was pulled back out, and the body of a seemingly-harmless janitor slumped dead in the seat.

He froze, unsure of what to do next. His first instinct was to hug the holder of the stake, thanking them for saving their lives. His next was to drive the stake through their heart. You know, just in case.

Dean heard his brother moan in pain. He turned his head to see Sam sitting up, rubbing the side of his head in a futile effort to numb out some of the pain. He watched as Sam looked up to the body of the villain, then to Dean with a smile of satisfaction. Dean pressed a finger to his lips, shaking his head. Sam frowned, receiving the message. His eyes begged the silent question, and Dean shrugged in response, slowly edging toward the lifeless body.

"Who's there?" He asked tentatively, jumping off the stage and stepping slowly. Sam stood up and moved beside his brother, ready to provide any needed back up. Bobby slowly stood by the wall, waiting for the next move.

Out of the row of seats behind the body stepped a figure, hands raised and head down.

"Please, relax." She said. "I'm not going to hurt you; I just saved your asses."

All three boys looked quizzically at each other as they inspected the girl in front of them. She stood at a whole 5'3", with dark blonde hair tied back off her neck in a loose bun. Her outfit consisted of tight dark jeans that clung to her shapely legs, a white top, and a loose black jacket. Her black leather boots were flat and knee-high, with what looked to the boys like the hilt of a knife barely sticking out. Her face was currently focused to the ground, her position screaming "surrender". But of course, no one was going to take any chances. Dean pulled his stake in front of him, ready to fight if the need came.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I'm sure you understand why I don't believe you." He said, staring her down. The strange girl chuckled.

"Of course. You'd be stupid to just up and believe me." She stated, in a matter-of-fact manner. Snapping her head up, all three men nearly choked at the face that stared back. This girl couldn't have been older than 18, her tan face smooth with a small zit near her chin. Her eyes were captivating, a deep brown with green in the center, flecks of gold melting in with the rest. Her hair fell in her face in small strands, her lips curled into a shy smile. "But I'm willing to take every test it takes to show you, I'm just a human hunter who's been after this damn fool all week!" She laughed a little at the end, inclining her head to the body beside her.

Sam and Dean turned and looked at each other, their eyes sending the messages they just couldn't say out loud.

_Is she trustworthy? Should we take her back to the room, give her the tests?_

_Well, she did kill the Trickster…_

_And she really did save our asses…_

With a sigh, Dean lowered the stake. Sam instantly pulled a small flask out of his jacket, unscrewing the top and slowly handing it over. The girl smiled, taking it.

"Holy water?" She asked, slightly amused. Sam said nothing. She shrugged, raising the flask then tipping it to her lips, gulping down a few sips. When she finished, she wiped her lips and raised an eyebrow, silently checking for the brothers' approval. Sam looked at Dean, both boys turning to Bobby, who slowly nodded his head. Dean lowered his weapon to his side. Sam cleared his throat.

"So…" He began, looking curiously at her. She smiled shyly, putting her hands back to her sides. "Who are you, anyway? I mean, thanks for helping us out and all, but…"

"Oh, sorry! Totally forgot." She held a hand out to the group. "My name's Kate. I'm a hunter, like you guys. I've been undercover as a freshman here for a week now looking for this douchebag. Then I saw you guys arguing outside, and figured you must be hunters too. I came in when I heard the fighting start, figured you guys might need a hand…" She blushed at the incredulous look Dean was giving her. Sam noticed and smiled.

"Hi Kate, I'm Sam." He said gently, taking her hand and shaking it. "This is my brother, Dean, and our… uncle… Bobby." Dean and Bobby each nodded in turn.

"Nice to meet you." Kate replied. Bobby smiled.

"Pleasure." He said, shaking her hand. He then sternly eyed the auditorium. "Now, can we please get out of here before someone finds the body?"

All of the other hunters nodded, everyone filing quietly and swiftly out.

The outside air was cool and refreshing compared to the stifling air during the fight. Sam was relieved to feel the aching of his head dull a lot as it cleared in the night. He looked over at Dean, quickly observing his brother to ensure that nothing had gone wrong, and that he really was uninjured. He took full strides, no hunches, no limp, no swaying, no tight lines at his eyes from pain, and Sam sighed in relief. Bobby was his next target for scrutiny, checking out in his standards too. No wincing, no strong old man limp, nothing.

As the four hunters approached the Impala, he chanced looking over at the girl… Kate, that was her name. She looked alright, taking full confident yet graceful strides away from the building. She seemed to bounce with every step, as if she were dancing. The reality of her seemed to suddenly hit him.

"Kate, can I ask you something?" He said quietly. She looked up at him, her molten eyes seeming to look directly into his soul. She nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. What's up?" She replied. He looked her over curiously.

"How old are you?" He asked. She smiled.

"I'm turning 18 this year!" She said proudly. He started, his heart giving a strange pang at the thought of her really being so young.

"Who else do you hunt with? Your family?" He almost instantly regretted asking as pain found its way into those hypnotizing eyes. She searched him, as if evaluating if she could trust him. She must have decided so.

"No, I hunt alone." She answered casually. She turned her head, as if in shame, unable to look into his face anymore. His heart lurched.

_17 years old, and hunting alone?! Who are you?_

The question would have to wait, the Impala called them from where she was parked outside.

"Well, I suppose this is good-bye then." Kate said, clearing her throat. "It was nice to meet you guys!" She smiled, turning to the boys towering over her. Bobby nodded, smiling at her.

"You too. Nice shot with that stake, by the way." He said. She blushed, beaming at the praise.

"It was nothing. You guys provided a pretty good distraction." She teased, winking at the boys. Dean scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe we'll see you around?" He asked. Kate nodded.

"I hope so!" She said enthusiastically. Sam watched the whole exchange, a sense of unease overtaking him.

"Hold on a second." He said. She stopped and looked at him curiously. "Where are you staying? We could at least give you a lift home." She scratched at the back of her neck and smiled.

"Oh, no. That's ok. I'm uh- well, let's just say I'm not staying far from here." Sam nodded, noting her tight smile and awkward position. Something didn't seem right. What, he wasn't sure, but he knew there was something there…

"Well, ok then. Nice meetin' ya darlin." Bobby said,

The realization hit Sam, and suddenly he had a crazy idea.

"Uh, Dean? Can I talk to you for a second?" He said inclining his head away from the group. Dean raised an eyebrow from his position around the drivers' seat.

"Uh, can it wait Sam? We're kinda in the middle of escaping a murder scene if you hadn't noticed…"

"Yeah, I- I know, just- This is important man." He gestured his brother over, trying to convey just how important this was. Finally, Dean sighed and shut the door of his baby, eyeing his brother. Bobby rolled his eyes in the backseat.

"Alright, what's wrong Sammy?" He asked, trying and failing to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Dean, I- I think we should ask Kate to stay with us. At the motel. At least for tonight…"

"What? Sam, are you out of your mind? We don't even know her; you want her to stay with us?" Dean looked about ready to blow steam out of his ears as he stared in wonder at his little brother. Sam raised his hands in an innocent gesture.

"Look, I know it seems ridiculous-"

"Seems?" Dean interrupted. "Sam, it IS ridiculous. Get your head on straight man! Aren't you supposed to be the smart one, College Boy?" Sam gritted his teeth.

"Dean, she's 17." He argued. Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, so?" Sam sighed.

"You were at least 20 before you even went on one simple hunt completely on your own." He pointed out.

"Yeah, well who says she's on her own? Her family must be waiting for her some-"

"I don't think she has a family, man." He said, sadness lacing his words. Dean stopped, looking oddly at his brother, at a loss for words for a moment.

"Come on dude." He said gruffly, slight amusement to his voice. "I mean, just 'cause she was on THIS hunt alone doesn't mean we can make assumptions like that…"

"I'm not making assumptions, Dean. I asked her." He paused, remembering the look in her eyes when he mentioned it, the guilt of the pain in her eyes overwhelming him for a moment. Dean looked at him for a second as he got lost in his thoughts.

Dean, on his end, didn't know what to do. He remembered his first hunt, a simple salt and burn mission his father had picked up. Given that assignment, he was so nervous. He never would have told anyone that or shown it, but he was scared. There was an unbelievable sense of accomplishment on his end when he finished, proud to call up his father and tell him of his success. That was the highlight of that hunt, hearing the pride in his father's voice telling him what a good job he did. He felt his heart give a jolt at the thought of his father. He couldn't live without him, didn't know what he'd have done without his father as a kid. Sure, he took care of Sammy while his father went hunting, but he never would have survived without the knowledge that his dad was a phone call away…

Sam watched his brother's inner debate, wishing then that he could read minds instead of see the future.

"Dean, imagine if that had been me." Dean winced immediately. He hated sending his little brother on missions alone as a teenager, even when he called all the time. Sending him out on his own with no family to back him up? He shuddered at the thought and sighed.

"Alright, alright. I get it. You're a frickin' bleeding heart." He teased, smirking a little. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on man, at least until we find out where she needs to go." He argued. "Not even you can leave a little girl on her own. Especially not one who just saved our lives." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah ok. Just take it easy, you're going to KILL my reputation talking like that!" He relented. Sam's eyes brightened.

"Great, I'll go talk to her." He said. Without another word, Sam jogged off, leaving Dean to his thoughts.

_Damn kid and his freaking puppy dog eyes and guilt trips…_

Shaking his head, Dean returned to the Impala's driver side door, sliding in and pulling it to the side of the building while Sam talked with Kate, taking great care not to let him out of his sight with the stranger.

"Kate! Hey, hold on!" Sam called out as he departed his brother, jogging to the short girl on the sidewalk. She turned around and greeted him with a smile.

"What's up Sam? Everything ok?" She asked, concerned. Sam smiled back.

"Oh, yeah, no worries." He assured her. "We were just wondering if you needed a place to stay, you know, you're more than welcome to come with us to our motel. We'd kind of like to de-brief this whole hunt, you know? And seeing as how you're the one who ganked the thing-"

"I'm sorry, I what?" She giggled, raising an eyebrow. Sam chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, 'ganked' means 'killed whatever it is we were hunting at the time'." He explained. She nodded in understanding. "So… what do you say?"

Kate hesitated, her mind reeling with possibilities. She could lie, and tell the brothers that someone was waiting for her return, just in case she really couldn't trust them. But then again…

Looking into Sam's deep brown eyes, her heart melted. The gold flecks in his irises literally sparkled in the dim streetlight, and she instantly knew that he meant her no harm. Besides, a warm bed and safe environment would be a welcome change. She smiled at the sweet man in front of her, nodding slowly.

"Thank you, that's incredibly kind of you. I wouldn't want to impose on you and your brother though…" Sam hurriedly shook his head.

"No! No, don't worry. You saved our lives, it's the least we could do." Kate smiled excitedly.

"Well, if you're sure, let me just grab my stuff, and I'll meet you at the car?" She suggested. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing. Do you need any help?" He offered.

:Oh, no. I'll be fine, thanks. Be right there!" She smiled assuringly. Sam turned and headed back to the impala. She watched him go. Once satisfied that he couldn't see her, she rushed to the park across the street to her bag lying deep in the bush she'd been sleeping behind, rolling up her blanket and stuffing it into her duffel and tossing it over her shoulder. Turning in the spot, she carefully dusted some salt and silver filings, careful to ensure no creatures would be able to follow her trail. Satisfied, she walked to the waiting car to take her to the first real place she'd stayed in a very long time.

Little did she know, a pair of sharp green eyes watched her every move through a rear view mirror curiously, shocked at the previous hiding place of the little hunter his brother had apparently made fast friends with.

_Who are you?_

**Yeah, I know. Not my best chappy. But I always have struggled with beginnings. This one was tough, but I have the plot planned out and am already working on the second chapter This one was freaking 7 pages! And 3,318 words!**

**Anyway, review if you like, I appreciate it lots.**

**And yes, I am Kate.**


	2. Tall Tales Part 2

**Alright, I'm already doing better than normal! Second chapter just a short time after the first! To be honest, I like this one a lot better than my others… (don't tell them that!)**

**Thank you to my wonderfully amazing reviewers and alerters! You guys made me smile **

**Same warnings/disclaimer. Forget it? Go to the first chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

The interior of the Impala on the road had a distinctive atmosphere in that moment that could only be summed up in one word…

Awkward.

There was no hiding it, no small talk that could mask the truth behind the situation. Dean relaxed in his throne, the driver's seat of his precious baby, lost in deep thought as his eyes focused on the seemingly endless labyrinth of roads and street signs. His mind kept flashing to the girl currently hanging out in the back seat with his little brother, Kate, and how little they knew about her. His hunter's instincts weren't ringing, but his firm paranoia had kept them out of many a jam before, why not now? He glanced into the rear view mirror every so often, easily feigning a routine check for authorities for a check on the young huntress sitting behind him. His mind's eye kept flashing repeatedly to the sight of her packing her meager bag at the bushes.

He didn't know what to think.

Meanwhile, Sam was thinking along the same lines. He found himself simply questioning everything about her. Who was she? _Well, her name is Kate. _Where is her family? _Assuming she actually has one, and our theory of abandonment or death or runaway is wrong. _How had she become a hunter? Was she like them? _God, I hope not…_

Bobby was unsure of what to think. He didn't feel like she was a threat, and Sam seemed to trust her. But then again, Sam had a trusting nature, always seeing the good in people. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of her coming back to be alone in the motel room with his boys, but he knew Dean would keep a wary eye on things. In the meantime, Bobby could only hope that they would be smart about this, and keep his number on speed dial.

Kate sat in the back seat of the strange vehicle in silent awe and wonder. She'd never been in such a nice car, and had all kinds of questions about it. Instead of voicing her curiosity, she decided that maybe now was a good time to stay quiet and simply stare out the window. So she did. As the trees and buildings blurred past, she wondered absently about these strange boys she'd just met. Why on earth would they help someone they'd only just met? Sure, she could understand the intrigue and suspicion, but inviting her back to their room? Something didn't smell right… And yet… Her alarm bells stayed still, not a peep out of them. What could she say? The only thing she felt when she was there with them was something totally unfamiliar. Something warm, something strangely soothing. Something…

_Safe._

The idea gave her chills and almost put a smile on her face. Wouldn't that be the day?

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the beautiful '67 Impala made its way into the parking lot of the crappy, run-down Sunny Days motel(1). After throwing the gear into park and switching off the engine, all of the boys immediately exited, heading to the room farthest down the hall. Kate hesitated a moment, suddenly completely unsure of what she was doing.

_Come on Kate, you're supposed to be smarter than this! What if it's a trick? They might just take you all the way there, give you all this false hope and slam the door in your face…_

She cringed outwardly at the thought. She dared to hope that maybe she could at least be spared sleeping outside again for just one night, that she wouldn't have to wake up to every noise and breath around her. She wanted it desperately. As she looked at the boys she traveled here with, her subconscious seemed to give her the answer she needed. She looked at them and felt that strange sensation again, that foreign idea of safety.

She prayed desperately that her subconscious was right.

Sam paused his footsteps when he sensed no one following. Dean and Bobby had just arrived at the door, but no Kate. Turning toward the car, he saw a sight that both confused him and tore at his heart. The pretty teenager sat silently in the back seat, clinging to her duffel bag, her eyes locked on the window facing the motel room entrance. Everything about her expression screamed fear, doubt, and a tormenting uncertainty. He waved at her, trying to catch her attention to signal her to follow. When he did, her soulful eyes met his, and he was slightly overwhelmed by the emotion in them. Smiling at her, he tried his best to warm his demeanor and show her openly that they meant her no harm. After a moment, this seemed to satisfy her, and she slowly climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind her.

Dean and Bobby watched the whole silent exchange, casting each other knowing looks every so often. They both knew exactly what had happened, and it seemed to help build a small amount of trust in her. She was one young and clearly wary girl, and they were three experienced and dangerous hunters. Not much competition.

However, it wasn't the strangeness of the girl that caught Dean's attention and rattled his nerves. It was the ease of emotion the brothers showed now that she was there. He noticed it himself in the car, as he found himself wanting to talk to his brother about how sorry he was for all of their petty fighting earlier in the hunt. He wasn't sure what it was, but she seemed to emanate a calmness that encircled them all and made things more… peaceful. It didn't seem to be magic or hoodoo, or any kind of creature effects, but it did shake Dean a little at first.

Opening the dingy little room's door, Dean stepped inside, unconsciously checking the salt that lined the door and windows. None seemed disturbed, and the room was exactly as they had left it. Deeming it safe, he invited the rest of the crew in, Kate following closely behind Sam, clinging to her bag like a life raft.

"Home sweet home." He muttered sarcastically, dropping onto the couch and placing his feet on the table. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Way to be polite, Dean." He glowered. "Kate, you can drop your bag anywhere you're comfortable. You want anything to eat or drink?"

She was about to answer that yes, she was starving and incredibly thirsty, after having run dangerously low on funds recently, but realized that she had gotten so much from them that she couldn't possibly take anymore. So against all better judgment, she shook her head and smiled. Sam shrugged and headed to the fridge to grab himself a beer. Kate bent to place her bag gently on the floor by the door, when her stomach chose that moment to rebel against courtesy in the loudest possible manner. When the embarrassing rumbling started, she quickly threw an arm around her waist, trying desperately to quiet the pangs and roar of her empty stomach. Grimacing, she saw the expressions on Sam, Dean, and Bobbys' faces.

"Complete betrayal." She giggled nervously. Sam smiled, Dean chuckling at the poor kid's embarrassment. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'm gonna go do a grub run. You kids sit tight, relax a little. I'll be back in a minute." He stated gruffly, no room for argument, no questions asked. The boys nodded, Kate standing there looking slightly uncomfortable.

"You don't have to, I'll be ok-"

"That's definitely not what your stomach just told us." Dean teased, good naturedly. Kate's blush deepened and she suddenly found the wall extremely fascinating. Bobby nodded and disappeared out the front door.

And then, there was silence.

Sam and Dean made themselves comfortable, casually hanging out in their own respective areas, trying to disguise their curious glances to Kate as she took in the room, slowly starting to walk around and inspect everything as a child would a new toy. There was a gleam of wonder in her eye that made Dean curious.

"So, Kate." He started, catching her attention immediately. "Why don't you sit down and tell us a little about yourself." Kate shrugged, walking to the couch and awkwardly sitting on the end.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" She asked. Sam stepped closer.

"Why are you out here hunting alone?" He interrupted, begging the question that had been plaguing him the whole hour- wow, it had already been an hour?- that he'd known her. He noted her shape intake of breath, tensing muscles, and sudden flash of defeat on her face, peaking his curiosity. She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess there's really nothing to hide from you at this point, you've earned my trust." She resigned, steeling herself to tell her story. "Well, let's see. I guess it all started when I was born. My mom was fresh into college and partying it up one night when she met a man she apparently liked. After the obvious, she found out she was pregnant. When she told him, he said she needed to get an abortion. Being as afraid as she was, my mom went to the clinic to do so. Well it just so happens that a stupid pro-lifer lunatic threatened her life, telling her she would die if she killed the baby inside her. That terrified her more, so she didn't go through with it. My father was long gone at that point. Long story short, she had me and I was a disgrace. She hated me more than anything in the world. I ruined her life. Things got really heavy over the years, and finally she couldn't take it anymore and kicked me out when I was 14. At first, I had no idea what to do with myself. I'd never really been on my own that long, just the occasional nights she kicked me out and locked the door. This time, there was no going back. After about 5 months, I met some people who were suddenly very interested in me, kept asking me to come back to their 'nest' and play…" Dean scowled.

"Vampires?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't realize at the time, though. Didn't think these things existed yet. Anyway, one day they just kinda overpowered me, stuck me with some drug and took me to their place. I woke up to teeth in my neck. I screamed and fought and it seemed like I'd never get out. I was there for a week before someone got careless. While the youngest one of them was feeding on me, I faked a seizure and collapsed. She panicked; afraid she took too much and killed me. I held my breath and calmed my heart enough to make her think it wasn't beating. She started beating my chest, doing what she thought was CPR. That's when I hit her. We fought a bit and I managed to knock her out and escape. I freaked out and started doing research, trying to learn something. I met some hunters, followed the grapevine, and after a month or so, I learned that my father was a pretty famous hunter. His name was one that everyone seemed to know. I decided then to keep hunting, train myself, and find my father. I figured maybe he could help me…" She paused, taking a breath and turning away. "Not that anything's come of my search yet."

Sam's heart ached at the tragic story. Sure, his mother was dead and he and his father weren't best friends, but he knew that neither of his parents _hated _him. He couldn't imagine what this girl really went through growing up, and found that he just didn't want to. Dean was also finding it hard to swallow. That was some pretty heavy stuff, especially for a kid.

"Wow." He said softly. "and I thought our family was messed up…"

Sam elbowed his brother, hard. Dean jumped and rubbed the now bruised spot, glaring at his little brother. Sam gave his ever popular bitch face and glared right back. Kate giggled at the boys' antics.

"It's ok Sam. I know it's pretty crazy. I didn't believe it myself when it happened and I lived through it!" She laughed. Sam nodded, smiling at the poor girl.

"I can imagine." He said. Then he remembered. "You said that your father is a 'famous' hunter?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, almost everyone I asked at least knew of him." She said.

"Well, what's the name already?" Dean asked impatiently. Sam raised a hand to his brother, Dean wincing and prepped to block it.

"Winchester." She stated solemnly. "John Winchester."

**(1)- I have no idea what their motel was called in that episode… So I'm going with that. Lol**

**I know, super short chappy, but this seemed like the right place to end. I'll get going on chapter 3 right now!**

**If you want to review, that would be extraordinarily helpful thanks!**


	3. Tall Tales Part 3

**Wow, definitely way better than I thought… I honestly didn't think anyone would even read this story xD apparently I was wrong! Glad you guys are liking it. If there's anything I can do to improve, please let me know?**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. To the story!**

**Same warnings/disclaimer. Seriously, just go to Chapter 1 if you forget it again.**

The silence in the motel room was overwhelming and deafening. It seemed to echo off of each wall, bouncing eternally around the confined space. The discomfort was tangible in the air as everyone digested what had just happened.

Sam was blinking repeatedly, as if to wake up from some nightmare. His head was spinning, Kate's last words bouncing around in his head. _John Winchester… John Winchester… John Winchester…My father… Her father?_

Dean had enough, looking to his brother and the slightly dazed expression on his face. He couldn't believe Sam. No way, was he buying this girl's story? That wasn't possible. His dad would NEVER. The only time he left his sons was to hunt creatures. He would never have gone to some college and slept with some drunk freshman…

Enough was enough. Dean reached behind him with lightning fast reflexes. Before she even knew what was going on, Kate was looking down the barrel of a sliver plated glock. She threw her hands up, slowly standing and backing against the wall.

"Woah, hey! What the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed, shock and betrayal on her face. The exclamation seemed to jolt Sam from his thoughts, as he watched his brother with wide eyes. He leaped to his feet.

"Dean! Put that away!" He said forcefully.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean argued. "You heard what she just said. What else could she be lying about?" He practically yelled. Kate was confused, and outraged.

"Excuse me?" she yelled back. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not lying!"

"Shut up!" Dean yelled back, clicking off the safety. Kate's mouth slammed shut. She mentally cursed herself for her lack of judgment and preparedness. How could she have been so stupid? Now she had allowed herself to be caught by two brothers who didn't believe her and were most likely about to waste her.

Sam didn't know what to think. Here he was, his brother pointing a gun at a teenage girl who claimed to be their sister… Wait a minute.

"Dean, hold on a second." He said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sam, don't give me any of that 'she could be innocent' crap right now, ok? She just lied to our faces! Listen to what she just said about Dad!" Kate jolted.

"Wait a minute… Did you just say Dad?" She asked, forgetting the gun pointed in her face. Sam nodded, staring fiercely into her eyes.

"Yes, John Winchester is our father's name." He said slowly, cautiously. Kate frowned, her eyes flashing between confusion, anger, hurt, fear, and mixes of other haunting emotions. She stood frozen, her mind racing at the possibilities and consequences of what she had just told these boys.

The brothers watched her inner turmoil, Dean never relinquishing his aim. One shot, that was all it would take. Sam was trying to calm his thoughts, maybe convince his brother to think this through rationally…

_Wait…_

"Dean, Dad's journal!" He yelled in excitement. That was it! "Dad wrote everything in that thing man, he had to have mentioned something this important! At least some clues, something to remind him later, that's the way he works." His eyes shining with excitement at finally finding a solution, he tore through his bag on the bed, throwing clothes aside and digging deep to the bottom.

Kate took deep breaths, trying to control the oncoming panic. She watched as Sam held up a small, leather bound spiral book, filled with what looked to be doodles and scribbles. Danger aside, her curiosity got the better of her as she leaned closer to get a better look at the strange thing. She was grimly reminded of her dangerous situation as Dean pushed the barrel of the gun in her face, preventing her from looking. His cold stare gave her chills, as she shrugged in apology.

"Ok, Kate, what am I looking for here?" Sam asked. She shrugged again.

"Um- my mother's name is Kathleen Jameson, sh- she was starting at Middlesex Community College in M-Massachusetts-"

Sam flipped through the book, scanning the pages, eyes widening every now and again. Kate chewed on her lip nervously. If this man wasn't her father, they would kill her…

"When's your birthday?"

"March 12, 1994."

"Got a birth certificate?" Dean asked, suspiciously. Kate nodded.

"Check the Woburn, Massachusetts City Hall database. They recently put up all of the city's birth and death records within the past 30 years." She replied. He kept his calculating eyes on her.

"Dean." Sam called. He held out the journal to his older brother, who paused a moment to continue staring at this girl. He hated to admit it, but everything about her screamed Winchester…

Finally tearing his eyes away, he glanced at the book being held to him. The entry was dated July, 1993:

_July, 1993_

_Boston, Massachusetts._

_Freak electrical storms knocking out power and flickering lights all over city, body turns up. Phenomena occurs every 3 weeks. Demon? No fires, but possible connection._

_Been here a week, looking like poltergeist activity. Not sure what the attachment is. _

_Luke Mandeville._

_Doreen Mandeville._

_Middlesex Community College, Kathy. _

Dean frantically flipped the page, only to find the next two pages torn out. He squinted hard at the small letters printed on the leftovers of the torn pages, but couldn't quite make it out.

"Sam?" He asked. He felt his brother shift to look over his shoulder at the book. He pointed to the writing on the side. "Can you read anything that says?"

Sam squinted too, leaning closer to the page. He could barely make out some of the words, but when he did, he pulled a grimace and looked away.

"Oh, man that's gross." He exclaimed. Kate and Dean looked oddly at him, Dean's eyebrow raised.

"What is it? Some witchy spell or ritual or something?" He asked. That would explain everything. Sam shook his head.

"No, worse." He looked seriously. "It's a vivid description of Dad seducing an 18 year old girl, and impregnating her." Everyone shuddered.

"Gross, dude. Freaking dad-sex in my head now." Dean whined, shaking his head. Sam frowned at his brother and looked through the rest of the journal.

"Dean, this all looks legit…" He said, seriously. "She really is his daughter… And our sister."

Both boys turned to look at the girl, as if really seeing her for the first time. Her hair was looser than before, falling in her face and at her shoulders. Her stance and muscle build were all John right there, with Sam's eyes to top them off. They were the same, from the color and style, to the open window of emotion pooling behind the irises. Dean saw himself in those eyes too, in the green mix just bursting around the pupil.

While Dean was finally finding the similarities, Sam watched as she fought off a hundred different feelings at once. Her face was gradually becoming paler, her hands shaking and her breaths quickening. Before he could even think, his instincts took over and he rushed to her, catching her as she fell.

"Kate!" He called, pushing the hair out of her face ."Kate, hey, it's ok. Just breathe. Take it easy, just breathe with me. In, out. That's it." He kept his voice low, calming and holding her as she finally caught her air. The color started returning to her cheeks and her eyes met Sam's.

"I…" She swallowed, still a little dazed and fighting back tears. "I have brothers…" Sam smiled at her, nodding and basking in her returned smile. Dean was frozen, his mind blank and devoid of any thought except one.

_He was pointing a gun at his little sister…_

Startled by the thought, he quickly clicked the safety back on and tossed the gun back on the couch as if it bit him. He couldn't believe it. He had a little sister, one his father had never told him about…

One his father had wanted destroyed.

He shuddered and took in the sight of Sam and Kate sitting on the floor, laughing and just staring at each other, as if they were having a telekinetic conversation only they could hear. He wasn't sure how to feel, but looking at his two siblings, he felt a surge of joy at the reunification, and the strongest sense of guilt he'd ever faced.

As if sensing his pain, Kate turned and sent him a dazzling smile, pure joy lit up on her face. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. His family was here with him, he had that strange sense of peace about him now. Somehow, a small part of him felt complete.

Just as the three thought they may blow with the classic chick-flick moment and emotion on raw display, the door opened and the distinct smell of greased-up cheeseburgers broke the atmosphere.

"Alright, I grabbed four burgers with the works, no bitchin' allowed." Bobby stated, tossing each kid a bag and putting a water bottle on the table. "I, uh, know there's beer in the fridge, but wasn't sure what you're- um- tastes-"

"Thanks, Bobby." Kate said gratefully with a giggle. Bobby smiled, then frowned noticing her and Sam on the floor, Dean's stressed posture, and the loaded and ready gun on the couch. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?"

After stuffing their faces full of burger meat, (Kate was unable to hold back the moan of pleasure as her stomach gratefully accepted the delicious burger, Dean smiling and patting her on the back in approval with Sam rolling his eyes), the three told Bobby exactly what he had missed while purchasing their gourmet treats. At the end of their story, he sighed.

"Yeah, I remember that day." He said sadly, turning to Kate. "Came stumbling in to my house, drunker than I'd ever seen him. Sprouted some nonsense about a college party and a spirit and a sweet and sexy little-"

"LALALALALALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING!" Kate hurriedly shoved her hands to her ears. Bobby winced.

"Sorry." Kate nodded and lifted her hands. "Anyway, he mentioned something about a baby, but passed out. Completely forgot what I was talking about the next morning." Kate's heart sank. He'd really forgotten all about her mother and her? Was that why he'd never bothered looking back?

Bobby noticed her sudden drop in mood and felt his heart go out to the poor kid. She'd had a tough life so far, and it wasn't even a quarter done with. He sighed.

"He did remember your mom and you a little later, though." Her eyes snapped up to meet his, hope sparkling in them.

"He- He did?" She asked. He nodded.

"Looked through his journal one day and found everything. That's why he tore the pages out. He didn't want anyone- or thing for that matter- knowing he had another child. He knew how much danger you'd be in." He explained. "John wasn't a bad guy, he had your best interests at heart-"

"Wait." She interrupted, her eyes scrutinizing his every move. "You just said… You said 'was'… He 'wasn't' a bad guy…" She trailed off, the question didn't need a verbal pose, just as the answer was obvious.

Her father was dead.

Involuntary tears came to her eyes as Kate looked down to the floor. She couldn't help the stab of longing and sense of betrayal that she felt. How could he have left her like that? How could he not have known she would look for him? It just wasn't fair. She'd worked so damn hard to find her father, and he was gone. Poof. Just like that.

The boys didn't have any clue what to say at that point. Bobby stood up to grab a beer, anything to get out of the awkward fog hanging at the table. Sam was overwhelmed by the need to just pull Kate into his arms and shield her from everything in this twisted world. He felt an odd surge of protectiveness take over when he looked at her, and the tear he knew she didn't mean to shed as she angrily scrubbed it from her face with her sleeve. He guessed this must be what it's like to be the older sibling.

Dean couldn't even look at his baby sister. He was ashamed, that was it. It was his fault that Kate had no father, his fault that all of her hard work had been for nothing. She was clinging to that hope her whole life that her father would save her from Hell, and thanks to Dean, he was actually there.

Finally, Kate looked up. Her face showed no evidence of her accidental tears, nor the grief she was swallowing back to her heart. It only showed a grim determination, and- was that, gratefulness?- gleaming in her eyes, still red from crying. She cleared her throat.

"Well, that's that I guess." She said quietly. Her mind was racing, her heart was trying to repair itself, she'd learned so much today, it was all getting to be overwhelming. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, ridding herself of any more evidence of tears. Bobby, who'd seen that look many times when caring for Sam and Dean, gestured to the bed nearest to the wall.

"I don't know about you folks, but I think we've had enough drama for one lifetime." He said. "Now, Kate, you'll be sleeping here. Sam, Dean, you can fight over who gets the couch and who gets this bed." He indicated the one on the other side. "I'm going to head home, an old friend called about a case. I expect that you idjits will check in with me when you figure out your next move?" He stared pointedly at the brothers. The double meaning was not lost on the two.

_Call me when you decide if you're willing to abandon her._

Sam almost glared at his uncle, the very idea disgusting him. No way. He was NOT going to allow his baby sister to go back out and face the world by herself again, especially not now that he knew his father was the root cause of her suffering.

Dean was thinking the same as his brother at that point. He knew what it meant to be an older brother, and he was not going to abandon his little sister. It wasn't in him. Ever since he was a little kid he'd been raised as a warrior and a guardian of his little brother, his sister would be no different.

Bobby seemed to read the boys' reactions and almost smiled. He knew it would all be ok. Nodding to the boys, he turned to Kate.

"I'm glad you found your family, Kate. Remember, if these two morons give you any trouble, or you need anything at all, you call me. Got it?" She nodded.

"Yes sir." He smiled, and ruffled her hair.

"Good. I'll talk to you idjits later." He grabbed his bag, his keys, and his beer, and stepped out, making sure the door locked behind him.

Kate watched Bobby go, feeling oddly comforted by his gesture. It was nice to know someone had her back if she needed them. She thought of the two boys sitting next to her on the sofa with a smile. Her brothers, she realized. She wasn't alone in this world anymore.

Her last thought before her head fell into the crook of her arm on the couch, her eyes closing into oblivion, was of how grateful she was to have finally met her family.

Sam looked over when he heard a small 'thump' to find his sister (he still couldn't believe it!) out cold on the arm of the couch. Her head lay on her arm, using it as a pillow, and her face was one of peace. He found himself glad she could at least find some in her sleep.

Dean, who had been lost in thought, was brought back to the present by a nudge to the shoulder. He turned to Sam, who had a finger to his lips, pointing at Kate, sleeping soundly. It was obvious they didn't want to wake her, but they needed to be able to talk about their next move. He signaled to Sam that he would go get the bed ready, and Sam could carry her over. Sam nodded in understanding, and both boys stood.

He squared his shoulders in front of the sleeping girl, then bent to place one arm underneath her neck and one beneath her legs. He was startled by a hand grabbing his wrist tightly, but silently proud of his sister's reflexes and ability to defend herself, even when asleep. She stirred slightly.

"It's ok, Kate." He whispered in her ear. "It's Sam. I've got you, you're safe." This seemed to relax her, and she fell back into her deep sleep.

Sam prepared to lift her off the couch, and did so with surprising ease. He made a mental note of how truly skinny she was, and how needed to gage her meals from now on to ensure she ate enough.

Dean pulled back the covers on the bed, watching as his little brother quickly calmed Kate and lifted her easily. The few steps over didn't take long, and Sam laid her down carefully into the bed, pulling the covers up to her neck. It amazed Dean how easily Sam slid into the big brother position. It made him damn proud too.

Now came his turn as he took in his brother's appearance. His eyes had some light circles underneath them, his tall, muscular form seemed ready to topple over in a light breeze. Dean indicated the bed next to them.

"Good night, Sammy." He said. Leaving his slightly confused brother, he stepped over the couch, threw himself over the top, and stretched out along it. Sam finally caught up.

"No, it's ok, I can take the couch. You're driving tomorrow." He argued. Dean rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Rock, paper, scissors for it. Best two out of three wins the bed. Ok?" Sam nodded, pushing his hands in front of him.

"1… 2… 3!" Dean counted off. In a flash, he looked to see two of his fingers sticking out straight, (scissors), and Sam's in a fist, (rock). Sam smiled triumphantly and padded over to the bed.

"Always with the scissors, man." He said quietly, drifting into sleep. Dean smirked. He knew exactly what he was doing, but Sam would never have listened otherwise.

Stretching back out on the couch, Dean felt the day slipping away from him as his eyes began drifting closed. He knew his brother was too tall for this small couch, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, and he never would have gotten enough sleep. They could always talk in the morning.

A small, triumphant smile on his face, Dean finally fell asleep, comforted by the knowledge that he was once again taking good care of his family.

**Oh my goodness. 2:23 am and I am FINALLY done with this 7 page chapter. 3,247 words! ^-^**

**Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story. I'd love to know what you like about it, what you hate about it, whatever. Let me know?**

**Sorry these chapters are a little choppy. I always seem to have trouble with beginnings. Now that the big part is out there, I'll be able to move along the story line… for the most part… : )**

**Next chapter should be up either tomorrow or Wednesday!**


	4. Roadkill Part 1

**OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS I AM SO EXTREMELY SORRY!**

**I am so undeserving of your consideration and I am so grateful that any of you have even stuck with this at all so thank you so so soooo much! I've been on vacation and dealing with a lot of personal issues and just got my brand spanking new laptop so I'll be able to update better now and save my files without fear of the wrath of my mother! :D And I started college and just finished my first few weeks here so things are a little crazy, but I think I'm managing to make time…**

**But, that's a story for another day. For now, on with the story!**

**I'm seriously considering just skipping a few episodes, 'cause there's really not many changes to make when Kate's thrown in… but I might be good and leave them in. Any votes?**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I need to repeat myself again?**

**-SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW -**

Immediately upon waking, Kate Winchester noticed three things.

First, she was definitely not where she normally fell asleep at all. She distinctly recalled falling asleep on a park bench somewhere, or on the cold, hard ground behind a bush as a desperate attempt to hide herself from people or monsters alike, her arm supporting her growing-more-heavy-by-the-second-head as she wearily fought her exhaustion as best she could. Now, instead she lay curled up in a queen size bed, curled up in comfort and warmth, not soaked in grime and dew as she normally would be.

Second, she could hear hushed voices talking animatedly in the other room. At first, this startled her. She never traveled with anyone, and this could only mean that someone had intruded. However, it didn't take her long for the memories of the previous few nights to come over her and calm her nerves, reminding her of just who would be having the apparently-serious discussion: her brothers. The thought painted a graceful smile to her lips.

Finally, she smelled food.

The delicious aroma of coffee and take-out diner food is what finally allowed Kate to rouse herself from sleep. She sat up slowly, stretching and blinking the leftover sleep from her eyes. A quick glance at the clock told her it was nine-thirty in the morning. She yawned, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and rising. Excitement filled her at the prospect of spending another day with her brothers.

"Dean, come on." Sam's voice flooded through, irritation apparent in his voice. "What're we going to do, force her back on the streets?" Kate's heart nearly stopped, her body freezing behind the wall by the kitchen out of sight. Did they really want her to leave already? She'd thought that they were finally bonding, getting closer. Panic flooded her until she heard Dean speak up.

"Hell no!" He exclaimed in outrage. It deeply relieved her to know that they cared a little for her… At least, she hoped. She strained her ears, listening further to the conversation as Dean continued. "All I'm saying is, it's not up to us what she does, where she goes. It's up to her. The least we can do is give her the choice, we can't make her come hunting with us!"

"Well, what do you propose?" Sam whisper yelled back. "'Cause I'm not leaving her out there on her out there on her own again where anything can get her!" Her heart swelled. They really did, they cared. It was a new sensation, this elated joy and knowledge that she was finally not alone! She couldn't imagine going back to her old life, living in the gutters, sleeping minutes a night in public parks and alley ways, working any odd jobs that came along just for food and maybe shelter…

Dean sighed, snapping Kate out of her thoughts. "Well, I was thinking… Bobby might be able to find a place for her…"

She heard Sam's breath hitch for a moment. "… What, you mean like… A real home?" He gasped. Though she couldn't physically, her mind's eye could see his expression, brow raised and mouth slightly twisted open into a small frown, staring incredulously at his brother. She could imagine Dean too, looking anywhere but at his brother, trying to avoid the inevitable puppy eyes and sadness in his eyes. She couldn't think about that though, her body was frozen and her mind was reeling.

'_A… A normal home?' _She thought. At first, you'd think there'd be comfort in the thought, any normal person would. We must remember though, Kate is still a Winchester. And the Winchesters? They're everything but normal. In fact, Kate's heart was breaking.

'_They… They don't want me…'_ The very thought almost brought tears to her eyes. How could they talk like they cared, like they had any attachment to her, when all they really wanted was for her to be gone? It just wasn't right, completely unfair…

Her thoughts were broken by Dean's sigh.

"Yeah, I guess." He answered slowly. "Normal." Everything went quiet for a moment, each Winchester lost in their own thoughts.

Sam couldn't believe what his brother was saying. Even the thought of abandoning the newly found Winchester sickened him, sending his stomach rolling. While the thought of having a normal home, with no hunting, a family that wasn't constantly in danger, never even knowing the things that hid in the dark, it was all he'd dreamed of his whole life, he could see reality here. Kate had already been exposed to the danger, hell, had LIVED it on multiple occasions. There was no chance she'd be truly safe anyway, why take her away from the only family she'd ever known…

Meanwhile, Dean was practically arguing Sam's every thought. Sure, he didn't want to just leave the poor kid somewhere, she'd been through enough, but he sure as hell didn't want to take her on the road. Yeah, the evidence was piled up and somewhere in his mind, Dean knew it was true, but part of him nagged the back of his head, suspicion never truly dying. He didn't really trust her completely yet, and wasn't really sure what to make of the revelation. Sure, the other night he'd been all set to take her in then and there, but now he'd had some time to think. This was his father they were talking about, the man would never do something as stupid as this. It had to be some kind of trick, something to get to the Winchester boys. He thrust a hand through his hair, trying to focus his thoughts. Even with his suspicions, Dean couldn't argue that she could clearly hold her own and hunt. She'd been doing it for a while apparently, after the stories she'd shared of various spirits, wendigos, shapeshifters, demons, etc. But with Winchester luck? She'd only be in more danger than she would anywhere else. Not to mention that she was so young, she had the opportunity to live a life they didn't get the chance to…

Kate took a deep breath, pushing back all of her thoughts of the conversation she'd just overheard and painting a smile on her face. She was well practiced at hiding emotion, and she couldn't risk her brothers knowing she'd listened, then they'd REALLY want her out. Strolling through the doorway with her cheery demeanor, Kate vowed then and there to make sure that those boys found reasons to hold on to her.

"Goooood morning gentlemen!" She called out in greeting. Both boys jumped a little, straightening and smiling back at the charming teenager. Dean eyed her instinctively, looking for any signs his little sister may not have slept enough, or that something may be wrong…

_Or that she's not really human…_

"Well, good morning princess." He replied cheekily. "How was your beauty sleep?" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Apparently a lot better than yours, sunshine." She teased back. Sam stifled a chuckle, smirking at his brother who simply rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. Sam cleared his throat.

"We brought some food, if you're hungry." He said, smiling warmly. Kate beamed.

"Thank goodness!" She said happily. "I feel like I haven't eaten in… well, days I guess!" She giggled, taking the bag of goodies from Sam and plopping down in the chair opposite him to dig in. The warm, delectable scent of pancakes wafted through the air and descended delicately upon her nose, filling her mouth instantly with saliva. A twinge of guilt hit her for mooching off the boys, but she soon decided that she'd look around in their next town for some job to do to make some money.

As their sister ate, Dean and Sam began packing their bags, loading up the beautiful Impala once again. The question was, where were they headed?

"I've been reading up on some news articles in a town about three hours from here. Definitely our thing." Sam said, holding up a printout. Dean raised his eyebrow, then shrugged.

"Ok, we'll head over there as soon as we drop the girl off." He replied casually, nodding and strolling over the door of the motel room. Sam froze, eyes widening.

"What?" He gasped. "You can't be serious, Dean." He jogged a few steps to catch his brother before he opened the door. Dean stopped turning to face his brother seriously.

"Oh, I'm dead serious, Sam." He said, his eyes hard and stern. "Look, I get that you're you and you can't help but melt at this girl's story like the chick you are, but me? I'm not buying it. You can't expect me to just sit here and believe that she's our sister, that Dad went and screwed around with some… kid… on a hunt? It's all wrong! We're his only kids, he didn't screw around! She's got to be lying, or twisting the truth or something. Maybe she's a creature, she's got magic, practices hoodoo, I don't freaking know man. All I know is, that… _thing…_ in there, is NOT who she claims to be."

Sam stood at the door in front of his brother, dumbfounded at what he'd just said.

"Dean, do you hear yourself?" He asked, angry and clearly exasperated. "Just a few minutes ago, you were telling me about giving her the opportunity to have a normal, happy life. Now suddenly she's some creature? What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean glared sharply at his brother.

"You know what Sam? I'm done having this conversation with you." He turned toward the door, reaching for the handle, when it swung open, startling the older hunter.

"Oh, sorry Dean!" Kate apologized softly, holding up a small bag. "This one got left behind. Figured I'd bring it out." She brushed past the two, beaming oddly and practically dancing to the car. Sam looked away from her to his brother, raising an eyebrow. The gesture clearly asked what he could think of that. The look was wasted, as Dean ducked in through the open doorway and disappeared.

-SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW D-

The roar of the Impala certainly helped calm Dean's stormy thoughts as he settled once more into the ever-comforting familiarity of his baby. Metallica's _For Whom the Bell Tolls_ blasted at a soothing million and a half decibels, and he thoroughly enjoyed drumming his hand on the steering wheel with the beat, singing along under his breath. These were the moments he loved being on the road.

Glancing in the rear view, he caught sight of Kate (if that was her real name) staring out the window, nodding along absently to the music. She appeared to be in deep thought, a stoic expression on her face. She'd been that way all day, except when she got into character posing as an intern when the boys went FBI for the interview. Even researching in the library, she hadn't smiled or shown any kind of emotion the whole time, instead just working diligently on the case.(*) He briefly wondered if that was how she did her cases all the time. A flash of curiosity went through him, but he quickly shook it off, reminding himself that it didn't matter what she was thinking about. She was probably just plotting their deaths or revenge for some twisted relative of hers they'd ganked, or something along those lines.

Shaking his head, Dean sighed and focused his attention on the road. He couldn't dwell on these things. Not now, at least. He'd just have to keep an eye out, make sure she didn't try anything.

Speaking of keeping an eye out…

"HOLY SHIT!" Dean yelled, slamming his foot on the brake as hard as he could. The car jolted, protesting to such treatment, and slammed to a stop. The three occupants were a little shaken, but not quite as much as the poor blonde woman who had just run into the road, frantic and screaming, now pounding on Sam's window. He rolled it down gently.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Sam said soothingly. "Calm down. Tell us what happened."

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DWK

"I-I swerved and we crashed and when I came to-" Kate's heart went out to this poor woman. It had to be terrible for her. She was pale and panicked, her hand pressed to her head in grief and distress. "The car was wrecked and my husband was missing…" She didn't miss the look that the brothers' shared and she glanced at Sam, confirming each other's thoughts. The young woman seemed to miss all of this.

"I went looking for him, but I saw that man from the road… He-He started chasing me and-" Dean stepped in.

"Did he look like he… lost a fight with a lawnmower?" Sam glared incredulously at his brother and Kate almost shook her head. Seriously, Dean? The poor distressed girl simply stared at him.

"How did you know that?" She said, almost a frightened tone setting in. The three glanced unmovingly at each other, before Dean smiled a bit.

"Lucky guess." He covered with a sideways smile. Sam looked like he wanted to slap him, but he resisted and instead moved on.

"M'am," He said in a soft, comforting tone. "What's your name?"

"Molly. Molly McNamara."(**) She replied, not noticing the tensing of the group.

"Molly, look maybe I think you should come with us, we'll take you back into town-"

"I can't." She said, shaking her head adamantly. "I have to find David, he might have gone back to the car…"

"Well, we should get you somewhere safe first, and then Dean, Kate and I will come back here, we'll look for your husband…"

"No! I'm not leaving here without him!" Her voice was thick with tears as Sam continued looking at her pleadingly. She ignored him and looked to Dean, speaking almost at a whisper. "So just take me back to my car please."

They all looked at each other, weighing their options, before deciding that there was really no use arguing any further. After agreeing, all four piled into the car and drove.

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DWK

"I don't undertstand…" Molly whispered, staring into the snowy ditch below them. "I'm sure this is where it was, we hit that tree right there... This doesn't make any sense…" Her confusion sent her marching forward, inspecting the sight she was so sure she'd hit only a few hours ago.

Meanwhile, Sam looked to Dean.

"Dean, we got to get out of here. Greely could show up at any second."

"What are you going to tell her?" He whispered back urgently. Sam shrugged.

"The truth?" Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head slightly.

"She's going to take off in the other direction." He pointed out. Speaking of…

"I know it sounds crazy," she said, pointing behind her. "But I crashed into that tree. I don't know who could have taken it, I mean it was totaled." The hunters each glanced around, flashlights aiming in every possible direction, nodding absently. Molly seemed to take this personally.

"Please." She begged. "You have to believe me."

"Molly, listen, we do believe you." Sam yelled down to her. "But that's why we want to get you out of here." Molly seemed to only be half paying attention as she glanced around in confusion and fear, aching for her husband to be found.

"But what about David?" She demanded. "Something must have happened, I have to get to the cops."

"The cops," Dean interrupted. "You know what? That is a great idea, in fact we'll take you down to the station ourselves, ok? So just come with us, it's the best way we can help you and your husband." He soothed, hoping to whoever-was-up-there that she'd just listen. Finally, she nodded, faintly whispering her consent and beginning her ascent up the ditch, and back to the car.

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DWK

The car sped along the frozen road, the dull roar not nearly as comforting to Dean anymore. The silence was slightly eerie as he drove, no one really sure what to say. Molly seemed to find something.

"We were supposed to be on Lake Tahoe." She said quietly. Sam felt a pang of pity.

"You and David?" He inquired quietly. She smiled a bit.

"It's our five-year anniversary." She replied. Dean's eyes widened.

"One hell of an anniversary." He said sarcastically. Kate glared from her spot in the backseat at his total disregard for the poor woman's feelings. Molly only smiled and huffed a little.

"Right before we were having the dumbest fight." She said, rolling her eyes a little and sighing. "That's the only time we ever really argue, when we're stuck in the car." Sam couldn't help chuckling.

"I know how that goes." He said, amused. Dean looked over at his brother as if to say "what do you mean, we don't do that" but Sam knew it was true. Looking back at all of their major fights, they were all within the four doors of the Impala. His thoughts were interrupted by a suddenly pale Molly.

"You know what the last thing I said to him?" She said, voice laced with pain. Sam glanced back, listening intently. "I called him a jerk." Guilt and the sound of barely choked back tears filled her voice. "Oh God… What if that was the last thing I said to him?" Tears leaked past and she wiped them away. Kate couldn't take anymore and took Molly's hand.

"Don't worry Molly." She said, a small smile held in hope. "We're going to figure out what happened to your husband, I promise. It'll be ok, you'll see." Covering Molly's ice cold hand with hers, she tried to radiate hope and whatever other positive emotions she could because this poor woman was breaking her heart. She couldn't take it. It didn't matter what it took, she was going to fix this whole mess. Silently swearing it, Kate smiled when Molly finally seemed to cheer a bit.

Though it seemed, the moment was just too soon.

Dean looked confused when the radio began its strange fritz, feedback and static the only sounds coming through, until the all too familiar rifts of _House of the Rising Sun_ by The Animals drifted through. After raising an eyebrow, he turned to Sam.

"Did you…?" Sam looked just as confused as he did, staring at the radio.

"No." Dean sighed.

"Great, I was afraid you'd say that."(***)

Molly leaned forward pale and slightly shaken.

"This song…" She said. Her tone rang warning bells in Dean's ears as he saw her face.

"What?"

"It…" She looked at him. "It was playing when we crashed." His stomach dropped and he looked over at his little brother, his eyes shone in understanding and they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

_Shit._

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DWK

**Alright! I finally made it through!**

***- Ok, so I know this seems weird, but I wanted to keep the general episode plot the same (including the ending for those of you who haven't seen it yet), so I figured I'd throw this in there to explain that much while also adding to my little sub-plot.**

****- I don't know how the names are spelled in this episode, so we're going with that. And she mumbled in the episode so this is what I got. Whatever, it's fanfiction. Who cares. Lol**

*****- I was going to end it here, but decided against it. Let me know if I should edit it to end there or not, I could use some feedback!**

**Thank you so much for reading! Now I'm back in the game, so I'm literally spending this weekend just watching our boys and writing up chapters. I will post them as soon as they're finished, I promise.**

**Reviews are lovely! 3**


	5. Roadkill Part 2

**It's midnight and I'm really sick and have nothing else to do but homework, so naturally I poured myself a bowl of cereal, grabbed a huge water bottle, and will get through this episode if it kills me!**

**Thank you to those who have alerted me and my story, it means a lot. I really didn't think anyone would even read this, but it's already got over 720 views! You guys are amazing. : )**

**Disclaimer: Alright, not even going to bother. If I owned these boys, they would not have made this 8****th**** season start out so icky.**

**SDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWK WSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWD WK**

Instantly, all attention was fixated on the radio as it began fritzing again. Kate stilled in her seat, listening intently to the quiet radio up front, until a voice began coming through.

"_Sh… ne…" _It whispered, deep and hollow as the grave. _"She… ine… SHE'S MINE." _

Sam couldn't help his heart speeding up a bit, as it always did in this kind of situation. The voice of the ghost came through perfectly, and it was mad. Those words, "she's mine", made his stomach drop and he knew they would be in some trouble. Looking over at Dean, he appeared to be thinking the same. He glanced back at Kate in the backseat, who was visibly tense and leaning forward, her eyes telling him that her mind was working through the situation like a puzzle. He hoped she'd be ok, wanting to assure her that she'd be ok, and nothing would happen to her. He hoped she wasn't too scared.

"What is that?" Molly asked, pale and clearly off balance. Everyone was silent, unsure how to explain.

The man standing in the middle of the road seemed to help them out, as they looked up and instantly forgot the voice over the radio. Dean, trying his best to keep calm for the group, knew exactly what he needed to do.

"Hold on." He warned briefly, before pressing his foot sternly on the gas. Sam and Kate took one glance and knew the plan. Thrust back in their seats, they braced themselves, Kate pulling slightly on Molly as she screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The frightened woman couldn't understand what was happening. Was this guy crazy? The car obediently sped up, the engine roaring in might and majesty, as she tore through the gruff and bloodied man, who then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

The passengers all huffed, turning back to ensure their new-found safety. Kate peered sternly through the back window and, satisfied she saw no one, gave her brothers a brief nod. It was all clear. While they were tensed up and ready for another encounter, Molly was just beside herself, trying to process what had just happened.

"Was it…" She gasped, trying desperately to wrap her mind around the horrific situation. "What was that? What the HELL just happened?" Sam spoke up, quick to reassure her.

"Don't worry, Molly." He said steadily. "Everything's going to be alright."

Kate nearly groaned at his words. When would he learn? You never say a phrase like that on a hunt, it's almost as bad as "what could possibly go wrong?"

As if to punctuate her thoughts, the ever reliable Impala began a dreaded sputtering sound that immediately had everyone on edge. Dean almost had a heart attack, hearing the sound of his baby suffering.

"Think you spoke a little too soon, Sammy."

With no other viable options before him, Dean pulled the car over to the side of the icy road, being careful of the shaking vehicle to ensure no further damage. Twisting the key in the ignition, he listened as she gasped and choked, trying to wake up and go, but to no avail. He silently prayed to whatever governed the universe to please just heal his baby and let them go, but when have they ever been able to catch a break? Finally, he gave up.

"I don't think he's gonna let her leave." He said quietly. Everyone was silent, Molly pulling herself back to the seat and trying not to wallow in the hopelessness of her situation. Kate looked at her once, before turning away and pressing a hand to her eyes, contemplating the puzzle before them. All three hunters had one question on their minds.

How would they get out of this?

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSD WKW

"This can't be happening." Molly stated as the group exited the car, Dean immediately heading for the trunk, Sam stopping only to help Kate out.

"Yeah, well." Dean stated, shrugging and opening the back. "Trust me, it's happening." He made the final turn of the key and lifted it open, then carefully lifted the false bottom underneath, revealing the treasured assortment of guns, knives, powders, etc. Kate stood in awe of the arsenal, amazed at the sheer number of amazing tokens were in there. She'd never seen anything like it, there had to be something in there for every kind of creature. Though, she supposed, that was the idea.

While Kate was awe-struck and the boys were loading up, Molly froze at the sight. Kate glanced up and cringed at the look on her face as she began slowly stepping back. She silently shoved Sam a little, nodding her head in Molly's direction. He immediately saw her expression, looking back between her and the trunk, and mentally cursed.

"Well…" Molly said quietly, "Ok, thanks for helping, but I think I've got it covered from here…" Sam cringed and Dean looked annoyed. Of course, they really shouldn't have expected any different from a civilian. Sam stepped forward.

"Wait, Molly!" He said, pleadingly. "Wait, just wait a minute-"

"Just leave me alone-"

"No no no, please, you have to listen to me-"

"Just stay away!" She said firmly, turning her back to them. As she began walking away Kate frowned and sighed. Sam spoke up.

"It wasn't a coincidence that we found you, alright?" Molly froze, turning slowly back to the trio. Dean and Kate glanced at each other and stepped up beside Sam, ready to back him up.

"What are you talking about?" She said, suspicion and dread evident in her voice.

"We weren't just cruising for chicks when we ran into you, sister." Dean stated casually. Kate frowned and glared at him, but he ignored her. "We were already out here, hunting."

"…Hunting for what?" She replied cautiously. Sam looked like he wasn't sure how to go about this, looking for any way to soften the oncoming blow…

So Dean stepped up instead.

"Ghosts." He said flatly. Sam and Kate gaped at him, while Molly just froze, staring at the three, thinking they must be joking. Kate sighed, exasperated.

"Sure, don't sugar coat it for her!" She exclaimed to Dean's retreating back. He gave a small wave back as he loaded his pistol. She rolled her eyes.

"You're nuts." Molly stated. Kate turned back to her, eyebrow raised.

"Really?" She asked. "About as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out." She shrugged, wincing slightly at her own tone. Alright, maybe she needed to calm herself a little, she thought noting Sam's disapproving glare. She tried not to flinch, simply turning back to Molly. Dean shrugged, silently laughing at Kate's observation.

"You know what you saw." He pointed out. Sam sighed, looking back and clearing his throat.

"We think his name is Jonah Greely." He explained, stepping cautiously closer to the distressed woman. "He was a local farmer that died fifteen years ago on this highway-"

"Just… St-stop-"

"One night a year, on the anniversary of his death, he haunts this road." He explained gently, taking in her pale face and frightened eyes. "That's why we're here, Molly, to try and stop him." Molly shook her head at Sam and his big, sweet puppy dog eyes.

"Now… Now I suppose this ghost made my car disappear too?" She said, with slight sarcasm and disbelief. Dean shrugged.

"Crazier things have happened." He replied casually, giving Sam a light slap on the shoulder and an amused look, which Sam certainly did not return. Molly laughed.

"Ok, well I am totally filled up on crazy." She said, stepping back again. "I'm going to get the cops myself."

"I don't mean to be harsh, but I don't think you're going to get too far." Dean answered. She stopped, and Kate glared, resisting the urge to smack the older man upside the head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that plan A was trying to get you out of here." He said calmly. "Obviously, that didn't go over too well with Farmer Roadkill…" Molly stared incredulously at the trio. Finally, Kate stepped up.

"Molly, we're telling the truth." She said softly. "Greely isn't going to let you leave this highway." She and Molly looked at each other, the older woman unable to say anything for a moment. Kate knew that it was one thing to hear the story from some twenty something year old men, and another entirely to hear it from a young girl. Something about the empathy of it made it more believable. The youngest Winchester didn't pretend she understood what, only that it seemed to work.

"You're… You're serious about this, aren't you?" Molly asked. Kate nodded.

"Deadly." Said Dean. Sam and Kate tried not to wince at the horrible pun, Sam instead turning and sending Dean a look.

"Every year, Greely finds someone to punish for what happened to him." Sam started cautiously. "Tonight, that person is you." Molly's jaw dropped.

"Why me? I didn't do anything!" She said harshly. Kate winced.

"Doesn't matter." Sam said, shaking his head. "Some spirits only see what they want. " Molly seemed to process this for a minute.

"So… You're saying that this Greely took my husband?" She asked, fear lacing her voice. The question left the three hunters in silence, unsure of what to say. Needless to say, Molly did not take this well.

"Oh God…" She gasped. Kate shook out of her stupor, walking toward her and putting and arm around her.

"Look, Molly, we're going to help, ok?" She said, reassuringly. Molly sniffed in response.

"But first, you've got to help us." Sam finished. Dean nodded, watching as Kate tried to console the grieving woman.

"Help you?" She asked. "How?"

Sam, Dean, and Kate looked at one another, before nodding slightly. Dean's thoughts bounced from the hunt to the girl consoling the distraught blonde, silently contemplating the scene of her talking soothingly to her and trying desperately to make her smile. She smiled herself, one that he read to have hope spilling through, hoping to infect others with it. She didn't seem monstrous in that moment, certainly not dangerous. But then again, he couldn't be too sure yet.

Shaking himself from these thoughts, he glanced at Sam and nodded.

It was time to get moving.

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DWK

The rotting wood cabin seemed all too familiar to the experienced members of the group, but it never failed to send a shudder down Kate's spine. Sure, she'd done routine salt and burns before, and there was almost always a creepy, run-down house involved, but that didn't mean that she didn't get the creeps anyway. The current spook-fest location stood daunting in front of them, looming in the shadows of a once peaceful and beautiful area, turned cold and gloomy by death and neglect.

Molly stepped in the doorway first, peering in cautiously.

"This is it." She said. "This is where I saw him."

Dean slid in past her, flashlight out and directing inside. It seemed to him like any other creepy house he'd ever been in, only this one didn't seem to be a house at all. Chains dangled from the ceiling, the walls lined with assorted knives and weapons.

"Must have been his hunting cabin." He mused aloud. He stepped inside and began further investigation, silently hoping his brother was making progress outside.

Meanwhile, Sam and Kate wandered outside, flashlights glued to the ground, looking for any sort of grave marker or some sign that their target was near. Sam kept glancing back at his sister, whose eyes were searching, but he could tell her mind was elsewhere.

"You alright back there?" He asked suddenly. Kate snapped her head up to meet the sound that startled her out of her thoughts, meeting her brother's eyes and noting the confusion in them. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. He kept staring at her, and finally shook his head, smiling.

"Kate," he said, stepping toward her. "You know it's ok to be scared, right?" Kate raised an eyebrow and almost laughed.

"I'm sorry, what?" She choked, smiling and barely able to hold back laughter. Was he really mistaking her silence for fear? Of a measly ghost no less? She wasn't sure whether to be laughing or slapping him for the insult. She had experience, and while she got creeped out on occasion, she was not scared of a restless spirit. Sam just didn't seem to get that.

"This is a weird case, and this ghost is pretty violent from what we can tell. It's ok if you're scared, no one thinks any less of you." He answered, smiling and placing his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'm honestly not." She giggled. "But by all means, Sam, if you are, I can hold your hand for you." She winked at her older brother, unable to hold in some of the laughter. Sam gaped at her in surprise before chuckling himself.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, there's nothing out here." He brushed past her as she nodded, and the two retreated into the cabin.

As she stepped inside, Kate immediately noticed the deathly aura of the room. Between the chains and weapons, it was already depicted like the set of a horror movie, but the blood on the table made everything much more real. Especially since it seemed as though that blood were fresh.

"There's no grave markers or anything outside." She reported. Dean nodded stiffly.

"You're looking for Greely's grave?" Molly asked. Kate nodded. "Why?"

"So we can dig up the corpse and salt and burn it." Dean answered nonchalantly. Sam looked at his brother in surprise. Something was up with him on this hunt, and he had to find out soon exactly what. He wasn't being himself, and that was something Sam certainly did not like.

"Oh. Sure, naturally." Molly replied sarcastically. Kate smiled a small, sympathetic smile.

"It's a way to get rid of a spirit." She said.

"And that'll save David?" Molly piped up immediately. Kate cringed.

"Well, this is what'll help both of you." Sam piped up. "Provided there's a corpse to be found."

"So how do we find it?"

"Uh, not sure." He said, still glancing around and hoping for any possible clue to jump out to him. "After Greely died, his wife claimed the body and that's the last anyone saw of her so good guess she brought him back here but there's a thousand acres, and he could be buried anywhere on them."

"So this really what you guys do." Molly said disbelievingly. "You're like Ghostbusters." Kate snorted and clasped a hand to her mouth to hold back the giggles. Dean glared a little before turning back to Molly.

"Yeah, minus the jumpsuits." He snapped. "Look lady, this is a fascinating conversation and all, but this highway is only haunted once a year and we've got 'til sun up to wrap this thing up. So what do you say we move it along, ok? Great." He pushed between the two girls harshly, exiting the cabin with a practically tangible air of impatience. Kate outwardly winced, remembering exactly why he was being this way. It was all because of her. He didn't believe her, didn't believe she was who she said she was and really, she couldn't blame him. She barely believed it herself.

Sighing in exasperation, she directed Molly to follow the eldest Winchester, and followed close behind, ignoring Sam's slightly concerned and confused look for now.

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DWK

The air outside seemed to be reflecting the mood of the evening, cold and dark. Even the moon barely lit the place, allowing for the flashlights to be the only source of light in the dreary place.

"What are we looking for?" Molly asked. Kate resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Really? Hadn't she just asked that? It seemed like they were playing twenty questions, except instead of twenty, there were a hundred. So she was grateful when Sam spoke up.

"Greely's house." He said wearily. "Maybe he's buried there, so look for a path or road or something. Stay close." The last order was confirmed with a stiff nod from Molly. Sam glanced back at Kate, his eyes giving her the same order. She smiled and nodded, pointing at Dean, silently communicating.

_I will, but Dean needs back up. I'll stay with him._

This seemed to satisfy Sam, so he nodded and turned back to the ground, searching through the trees and brush for any sign of a path, with Molly practically attached behind him.

Kate sighed and turned to the older brother. He was currently bent by a dead tree, peering through the rotting wood with more force than was clearly necessary.

"Any luck there?" She asked casually. Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"If I had, don't you think I'd have said something?" He replied. Kate winced, mentally cursing her stupidity.

"Alright, I had that coming." She said with a sigh. "Look, Dean I-"

"Save it." He interrupted, turning around to glare at her. She closed her mouth and watched him, meeting his eyes and allowing him the chance to speak. He glared at her, arms crossed in front of his chest, his posture screamed mistrust and anger. Kate stared back, trying to convey to him what she was trying to say. Finally, he sighed.

"Look, I don't know who or what you are, but you better listen close, sweetheart." He scowled dangerously. "You don't know anything. Our father, mine and Sam's, was a great man. He was brave and smart, and he would never have done something so stupid and sick. So I don't know where you got your story from, but it has way too many holes. So what are you: a shapeshifter? Ghoul? Demon-"

"Stop it!" Kate snapped, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "I don't deny that your father may have been all you say he was, but that doesn't mean he's not my father too. Everyone makes mistakes. Bobby confirmed it! It's in his journal, I'm a real person, it all checks out! You don't believe I'm human?" She rolled the sleeve up off her right arm, holding it out to the man. "Go ahead, I know you have everything you need. Give me every test. I'll do anything."

Dean eyed her suspiciously, glancing down at the pale, open arm she held to him. His hunter's instinct immediately called on every piece of knowledge he knew to figure out how to diagnose what she was. Holy water, silver, salt, all of it. However, a small part of him hesitated, yelling in the back of his head that maybe this wasn't necessary. Maybe it was really true, and all these years of hunting made him paranoid… Though, the paranoia had kept he and his brother alive for many years.

Before he could respond, a cry of surprise and fear erupted in front of them.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait." Dean said cheekily, turning and running toward the sound. Kate followed close behind.

The screams were definitely Molly, no doubt about it. As they burst onto the scene, Dean immediately cocked his gun and aimed for the bloody, rugged man whose arms were wrapped around the screaming young woman. As it looked up, Dean muttered a 'whoops' and fired, the man disappearing once more in a puff of black smoke.

Kate immediately went to Molly, who was visibly shaken and pale, sitting on the ground in complete shock. Grasping her hand and pulling her to her feet, she steadied the panicked girl.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Molly nodded, suddenly irate.

"What has that son of a bitch done with my husband?" She growled, menacingly. Kate wasn't sure how to respond, so once again she was relieved when Sam ran in.

"Woah! Alright, just take it easy." He reassured her, breathing heavily from running. "You will see David again, alright? You will."

"Hey." Dean piped up, flashlight beaming ahead. Kate squinted and almost cheered when she caught sight of the dark but slightly clear pathway now visible. "Follow the creepy brick road."

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DWK

"You know, just once I'd like to turn the corner and see a _nice_ house." Dean pointed out. Sam silently agreed, dreading whatever they'd find in the old, rotting house they'd come upon, looking just as gloomy and creepy as the cabin they'd only left a few minutes ago.

Kate walked into the house first this time, as Sam and Dean began their inspection of the outside, with Molly close in tow behind her. The place was trashed, broken glass and rotting wood everywhere, with strange spray painted symbols on the walls. It was obvious that the place was abandoned, and the local teenagers must have come out here at some point looking for a hang out. As she looked around, Kate felt a pang of sympathy for the place, as it looked to have at one time been a comfortable and inviting home.

"So, Kate…" Molly suddenly spoke up, snapping Kate out of her thoughts. "You're a hunter too, right? Like Sam and Dean?" She sighed and smiled.

"Well, kind of." She answered reluctantly. "I'm not nearly at their level, but I am a hunter, yeah." She cringed when Molly's face melted to pity.

"But you look so young-"

"Yeah." Kate interrupted. "I get that a lot." She turned back to her work, until she heard the screen door slam shut and the heavy sounds of boots scuffing the floor.

"No headstones outside." Sam reported tiredly. Dean scoffed.

"Is it ever that easy?" Without waiting for a reply, he walked through the large doorway into the kitchen. Kate followed, eyes open and searching for any kind of clue. Catching sight of something in her peripheral vision, she turned to her right, and was immediately emboldened by what she found.

"Hey guys." She called out. "I'm going to head upstairs. Anyone coming with?" Sam stepped forward, and Kate was slightly happy to know her brother would come with her, before he turned and started talking to Molly.

"Molly, why don't you go with Kate." He said, to Kate's annoyance. "See if you guys can find some notes or records or something while Dean and I check out down here."

The two carefully began their ascent. Once they were out of sight, Sam cleared his throat.

"So, Dean." He began. "Everything ok with you?" Dean rolled his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Really? _Now_ is a good time for this?" He replied incredulously. Sam sighed.

"Alright, fine." He conceded. "But we will have this conversation."

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DWK

Meanwhile, the floor upstairs was covered in wall to wall papers, documents ranging from newspaper articles to handwritten to-do lists scattered the floor. Sorting through them all was going to take time, something that they simply didn't have. Rubbing her temples at the thought of the oncoming headache, Kate stooped to the floor and began picking up random pages and skimming them, hoping to find some source of information. Molly seemed to pick up on the idea, opening an album she'd spotted on the other side of the room on the desk by the window. As she opened it up, blowing the dust that caked it aside, she gasped.

"Kate, look at this." She said urgently. Kate looked up and eyed the ancient book wearily, rising to her feet and stepping lightly toward the bed by the door. They both sat down and looked at the strange album. "It's Greely and his wife."

Flipping through the pages, Kate found herself fascinated by the life she saw unfolding before her. One photo showed Greely, smiling and happy with a beautiful woman standing beside him, the two of them holding one another in front of the cabin they had been through a short time ago. It seemed odd to her, that a place once so quaint had turned to this run down and sad place. She turned the page again, this time finding a long, handwritten page. She squinted, trying to decipher the writing.

"It's a love letter he wrote her." Molly clarified. "My God, it's beautiful…"

It was, in reality, the most beautiful thing Kate had ever read. It tore her heart to read the words of this man, who was once so in love. His vows to love his wife forever, and to always be true, it was all painting such a vivid picture of a wonderful life that it made her want to cry.

"I don't understand how a guy like this can turn into that monster." Molly stated, voice thick with unshed tears. Kate gaped at her, at first angry, then understanding. Molly didn't know the things she knew, she couldn't make judgements. So she bit her tongue and re-thought her words.

"Molly, you have to understand." She began. "Spirits, they're a lot like wounded animals. Lost, and in so much pain that they lash out…"

"Why?" She asked. "Why are they here?" Kate snorted.

"Well, that's the age old question isn't it?" She replied. "It seems like there's some part of them that's keeping them here, like their remains or… Unfinished business…"

"Unfinished business?" Molly repeated, a strange and slightly disgusted look on her face. Kate bit her lip. This was one of the most uncomfortable conversations she'd ever had.

"Yeah, um…" How to put this… "It could be revenge, or it could be love, hate… Whatever it is they just hold on too tight, and can't let go. So they're trapped, caught in the same loops… Replaying the same tragedies over and over…"

"You sound almost sorry for them." Molly pointed out. Kate shrugged.

"Wouldn't you be?" She pointed out. "They weren't evil people, a lot of them were good, just… Something happened to them, something they couldn't control…"

"Jeez, it's normally Sammy that gets all J Love Hewitt when it comes to things like this." Kate jumped and spun around when she heard Dean's voice, blushing a little in embarrassment. Great, how was she going to prove herself to Dean if she kept spouting off stuff like this about their target? "Me? I don't like them. And I sure as Hell ain't making apologies for them." He finished, shifting his gaze a little to Kate. She couldn't read it, but put her head down, pretending to study the album so she didn't have to read the disappointment or suspicion in his eyes again.

"There's nothing downstairs." Sam said, pushing past his brother and looking to Kate. "Did you find anything?" Kate snorted.

"Yeah, just about every piece of mail and receipt they ever had." She answered. "Looked through a couple, but nothing about a grave so far…" Her voice trailed off as she noted Dean peering behind the furniture.

"Dean, what's up?" She asked curiously. He knocked on the wall, reaching behind a dresser and straightened up.

"There's something back here. Sam, help me out." Sam nodded, and the girls watched as the brothers slid the furniture out of the way, giving way to what appeared to be a door. Eyeing it curiously, everyone inched closer as Dean knocked on it several times, pushing it with no luck.

"It must be locked on the inside." Mused Sam. Kate chuckled and stepped forward.

"I got this one." She stated confidently. Sam raised an eyebrow as she strode over, and turned her back to the door. Before he could ask what she was up to, she raised her foot and gave a good strong kick. The loud bang resonated for a moment, and made Molly jump. Kate smiled in apology, then gave another kick. The small wooden door couldn't take it, and swung open with a slam to the wall inside. Grinning triumphantly, she looked up at Sam who smiled in approval and surprise. Next to her, Dean raised an eyebrow, and said nothing. She stepped aside so he could crawl through first, and smiled when she caught him muttering.

"Maybe it's worth keeping you around…"

Her heart gave a jolt in surprise and pleasure, hope blossoming once more. Could he mean it? Had she shown him something that peaked his interest in maybe trusting her? Before she could think any more of it, she reached the other side of the door.

"It smells like old lady in here." Dean said. Kate wrinkled her nose as the smell hit her. True, it had that distinctive scent, but there was something else to it too… And the hanging skeleton to her left explained why. The scent of Death permeated the place.

She couldn't hear comment from Dean, or gasp from Molly. All she could see was the poor woman in front of her, rotted down to old bones and long, silver white hair. The cobwebs that massed in huge chunks attached themselves anywhere they could, only adding to the horror of the tragedy in front of them. Here was a woman who was so caught in her grief, she saw nothing worth living for. Her one and only love was so cruelly taken from her, and that ate away at Kate's heart. Nothing was more horrible than losing a loved one, but it had to have been sheer torture to have lived through losing the one she loved so unexpectedly. She felt Sam brush past her, moving toward the skeleton hanging by a thick rope around her neck. She could vaguely make out words being passed between the two boys, but she ignored them. As Sam stood on the chair, she instinctively went to the body, and wrapped her arms around it, preparing to catch the now long dead woman when she fell, ready to give her the proper burial she deserved.

Dean looked away from the sight of his baby brother cutting down the body, but only when he saw Kate step toward her, with tears running down her cheeks.

SWDWKWSWDWKWSDWKWSWDWKWSWDWK WSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWD WKWS

Dean dug without a word, until finally the make shift grave was done. It was only about four feet deep, but it was good enough to bury the woman and be done with it. As Sam lay the woman's body inside, he chanced a glance at Kate, who had been silent and unmoving the whole time. He briefly wondered if this was the first time she'd seen the body of an innocent, un-plagued by the supernatural. He cringed at the thought. Seventeen seemed to young an age to experience this crap, especially by herself. Just looking at her, he could see the lost and pained expression on her face, and for some reason it hit him right in his heart. Maybe something was trying to tell him that he was wrong, for in that moment she seemed far too rawly human to be anything else.

"So…" Molly said, interrupting his thoughts and catching the three hunters' attention. "If you manage to put Greely to rest too, what happens to him?" Sam didn't answer as he began tossing the dirt back over the dead woman in the grave, all too ready to just lay her to rest and be done.

"Lady, that answer is way beyond our pay grade." Dean answered cheekily. Molly raised an eyebrow.

"So you hunt these things, but you don't know what happens to them?"

"Well, they never come back, that's all I know." He answered, shrugging. "That's all that matters."

Molly seemed a tad disturbed by this, and Sam noticed, rolling his eyes once again at his big brother's lack of sensitivity.

"After they let go of whatever's keeping them here, they just go." He answered as Dean continued burying the body. "I hope someplace better, but we don't know. No one does."

"What happens when you burn their bones?" She asked. It seemed an innocent question, but it was one that made Kate stiffen. She had asked the very same of a few hunters previously, and none of them could give her an answer. Now she was curious. Sam grimaced.

"Well, my dad used to say it was like death for ghosts, you know?" He answered, still clutching the shovel. "But the truth is, we still don't know. Not for sure." Molly seemed saddened by this, crouching down beside the grave and staring in.

"I guess that's why we hold on to life so hard." Kate said quietly. "Even dead… We're all so scared of the unknown." The boys eyed each other and their sister silently, making mental notes for the serious conversations they'd no doubt be having later.

"The only thing I'm scared of is losing David." Molly said confidently. "I have to see him again… I have to."

No one said a word after that, the boys finishing the burial and everyone silently mulling in their own thoughts, unsure what could be said or done. For now, they would focus on this task, this one seemingly menial task that seemed to mean so much, and then they would tackle the rest.

But for now, they paid their respects to a woman they never knew, as the final shovel full of dirt hid her bones away, and tucked her in for eternal rest.

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DWK

**OH. MY. GOODNESS. This chapter is looong. I wrote around 7 pages for the other four chapters, but this one is twelve! My goodness! Well, hopefully that makes up a bit for my absence? I'm continuing the next chapter as we speak! Hope you enjoy!**

**I know, this episode wasn't very well written here, but give me a break. I have a lot of things I have to cover in my sub-plot, and I want to get through the actual episodes to do it, and I have HUGE plans for the season 2 finale, so we're chugging right along : )**

**Also, I'm a little disappointed in the views:reviews ratio here : / Over 700 reviews, and only 7 reviews? Makes me a little sad… Oh well, at least people are reading! Please though, tell me what you like/don't like about the story, I really want to see what I'm doing right/wrong so I'm ready for future episodes! **

**Thanks a bunch, stay tuned for the next chappy!**


	6. Roadkill Part 3

**Alright, please don't kill me… I know, I'm the worst updater ever. Things have been crazy and I feel like being a Biology major doesn't really help things… On top of that, I'm trying not to wallow in self pity over trivial things…**

**Anyway…**

**I'm amazed and thankful to all of you who have reviewed, alerted, and even read this story. Over 1,000 views! Makes me smile : ) So thank you!**

**On with part 3! (Maybe Kate can do a better job than I can…)**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Supernatural, it's characters, or story-line. I don't make any money of this story. I wish I did, but hey. Wishing never got me anywhere before. Lol**

**SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKW**

For some reason, gazing out the window into the darkness lurking outside gave Dean a small sense of security. The small moment of quiet allowed him some time to think, while he observed the outside and infinite lack of light, alert for any small sign of danger. The subject of his thoughts? A certain teenage girl currently exploring the rest of the house. He didn't know what to think. Sure, there were some facts backing up the story, but could he really believe that? She could just be another monster out to hurt him and his little brother, and he certainly couldn't have that. But then again, there's the fact that even Bobby admitted it was true. Maybe this was real…

Meanwhile, Sam was in agony. He watched silently as Molly paced the kitchen, reading and re-reading the love letters of a dead man and his wife. How could he let her go on like this, thinking there was hope? He knew the truth, they all did, except for her. It wasn't fair, wasn't right. He turned away, pacing by his older brother, who also seemed to be lost in thought. He made his decision.

"I think we should tell her about her husband." He said with a soft sigh.

"We can't." Came Dean's immediate and casual reply. Sam stood his ground, his frustration and guilt building.

"Dean, it's cruel, laying a pile for her like this." He said quietly, almost whispering. "I don't like keeping her in the dark." Dean turned back over his shoulder slightly.

"It's for her own good." He offered. Sam's silence was not reassuring, and he inwardly sighed. Dean knew his brother, knew exactly what he was thinking, but he couldn't let him do this. He stood slowly, quickly glancing to make sure Molly was none the wiser of the conversation taking place.

"Look man, I know you feel guilty, alright?" He started, trying to console his brother. "But let's just stick to the plan. Let's get her out of here and then we'll tell her."

"Tell me what?"

The brother's heads both snapped to the doorway, uncertainty and guilt clear in Sam's eyes, while Dean's were slightly annoyed. Seriously, why was this happening? Was a simple salt and burn just too much to ask? It had to always get so complicated?

"What aren't you telling me?" Molly said again, mistrust leaking through her voice. Both boys avoided her look, and anger filled her. "This is about David isn't it? You know what happened to him?"

"Molly-"

"Sam, don't." Dean warned, stern and clear. Sam glared at his older brother, frustrated and guilty. What was there to do now but tell her? It was the right thing to do, but all Dean could focus on was the hunt. (If only he knew…)

"What?" She snapped. "Don't tell me because _I'll mess up your hunt? _You don't care about me or my husband!"

"That's not true." Sam consoled gently.

"Really?" Molly asked on the verge of tears. "Then whatever it is, tell me. _Please._" She begged. Dean looked away, frustrated. Damn, she was good. Between the pleading voice cracking with unshed tears and the biggest doe eyes he'd seen since his brother, he could practically see the guilt rolling off Sam. It was only a matter of time before he cracked.

He almost sighed in relief when he heard the radio playing from the other room. Almost, if he hadn't suddenly remembered what that meant.

"He's coming." Molly ominously whispered. Sam immediately raised his light to look around, prepared in case Greely made a sudden appearance. Molly edged closer to them, fear clear as day all over. Dean stepped forward.

"Stay with her." He ordered. Sam nodded and immediately stepped to Molly, prepared to defend her if the need came. Dean moved slowly, walking to the kitchen where the radio was. The whole place was covered in dust and grime, just like the rest of the house, but the music grew louder underneath a white sheet spotted with dirt. He gently placed his gun on top of the radio, stooping down to investigate it. There seemed to be no power, but the music was definitely playing. On the floor, a distinctly frayed wire caught his eye, and he almost groaned in annoyance. Until he heard a noise from behind him.

Rising slowly, he picked up his gun and walked toward the door, taking gentle and cautious steps. The window of the door seemed to be caught in its own blizzard, as frost grew up the sides and covered it. His heart jolted at the words now evident.

_She's mine._

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DWK

Meanwhile, Sam was watching vigilantly, prepared in case something suddenly went wrong. His mind was racing through his usual checklist. _Gun? _Check. _Victim? _Check. _Dean?_ Check.

The last one almost made his heart stop. He knew Dean was ok, he'd just went into the other room not a minute ago, but then he remembered his sister.

_Where was Kate?_

A subtle panic overtook him as he glanced around, no sign of the girl anywhere. He remembered she'd been right there, she was exploring a little when he and Dean were arguing, where could she have gone?

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DWK

It was like some sort of bizarre dream to Kate. The building was, forgive the pun, hauntingly beautiful to her as she noted photos of the loving couple, and even some beautiful artwork, which seemed to be signed by Greely himself.

_He painted these himself? _She thought in surprise. It seemed a little odd to think of this dark ghost as having been a man once, just a man with his love and a life everyone would crave. The thought made her sigh and shake her head, trying to focus on the rest of the house that may lead to some sort of clue. This burn needed to get done, and she certainly didn't want to hang around.

She tried very hard to keep her focus on the case, but she couldn't think of anything else but her current predicament. To be fair, she kind of had a right. After all the crap she'd endured as a child, then as a teenager, was it really so hard to be amazed at the possibility of having a real family out there, just for her? Sam seemed to be set on accepting her, right from the start. The thought made her smile to herself, as she stepped softly on the rotting wood beneath her feet. It was nice to know that he was ready to open his arms to her, and be the kind of support she'd always wanted… But the thought scared her too.

What if Dean was right? Sure, she knew she wasn't a monster or anything supernatural, and she would _never_ hurt the boys, but what if they were wrong about John? I mean, really, what were the odds that he was really her father, and consequently, these two her brothers? What would happen if they discovered that it wasn't true? Would they kill her for deceiving them? She hadn't meant to, it wasn't her fault really, how was she to know?

Then again, what if she really was their sister? What then? Would she continue traveling with them? They were still a ways off from Bobby's after they took this job. Maybe she had a little time to convince them she was worth keeping around, that she had skills and tricks to use to their benefit…

Her thought process was interrupted by the soft echo of music through the floorboards. Quick as a flash, she whipped her head around towards the door, listening softly for the slightest noise. So far all she could hear were boots on the creaking wooden floors beneath her, which she took to be her brothers investigating. She stepped lightly toward the doors, pistol in her hands, loaded and ready to defend however she could, her shoulders stiff and tense, senses on every alert.

Which is exactly why she was so surprised when she suddenly found herself flying through the air, coming to a screeching halt against the far wall with a resounding crash.

SWDWKSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWK WSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWD WKWS

The loud crash echoed through the entire house, startling the occupants below. Sam immediately shone his flashlight to the ceiling, looking for evidence of what could have caused it, when his mind finally caught up to him, filling him instantly with panic.

"KATE!" He cried, rushing to the stairs blindly, no other thoughts in his mind but to get to his sister. Sprinting up the stairs two at a time, he silently begged his legs to move ever faster, praying it wasn't too late.

Standing in the doorway, a cold sense of dread and fear in his gut, he took in the sight before him. Greely crouched menacingly on the far right side, over what looked to be a bundle of debris. Wood and dust were everywhere, forcing Sam to strain his eyes to see what he was looking so intently at. The sight made his blood run cold, as he realized what was happening.

"KATE!" He called again, catching the ghosts' attention. Greely looked up, smirking silently at him. He slowly turned back to Kate, stirring beneath him and pushing wood planks off her torso. The angry spirit reached down and, before anyone could react, had the youngest Winchester by the throat. She kicked and struggled, her eyes wide as she struggled to breathe. Immediately, Sam picked up his gun and aimed.

"Put her down you son of a bitch!" As Greely glanced over again, that same stupid smirk on his face, he rose, pulling the struggling teen with him. Sam remained still, finger on the trigger, waiting for his chance to take the shot. Before he could, the thunder of a gun and an explosion of rock salt went off at Greely's hand, causing the ghost to howl in pain, and dissipate in a puff of black mist.

Kate collapsed to her knees, hands massaging her now probably bruised throat as she sucked in oxygen greedily. The pistol in her hands was still warm from the shot that no doubt saved her life. As she silently thanked whoever was up there, she felt Sam rush over to her.

"Kate, hey, are you alright?" He asked hurriedly, quickly inspecting her for any more injuries. Kate smiled, nodding.

"Yeah." She gasped, finally catching her breath. "I'm fine, no damage." Sam seemed to almost melt in relief. Sensing this, Kate felt her heart warm in appreciation. It was foreign, someone panicking like that at the thought of her getting hurt. But she found that she kind of enjoyed it.

Jeez, the lack of air was clearly messing with the common sense in her brain.

Footsteps pounding up the stairs broke her out of her thoughts. The unmistakable sound of boots harshly crashing on the ancient floors brought her to her senses, as she realized who was coming. When Dean appeared in the doorway, she found she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Sam, you ok? Where's Greely?"

"It's ok, Dean." Sam assured the elder brother. "We're fine. He came after Kate, but she got him with the rock salt." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"That was you?" He asked incredulously. Kate winced and nodded, glancing up at the older man cautiously. His face was impossible to read.

Before anything else could be said, the harsh, loud sound of shattering glass and a woman screaming interrupted any possibility of further conversation. Dread, cold as ice, slid down Kate's insides.

"MOLLY!" She yelled, jumping to her feet. Quickly as she could, she shoved past the brothers and bound down the stairs, nearly falling as she approached the ground floor currently coated in shattered glass. The huge window just opposite the stairs was completely ruined, a gaping hole resting where it once was. It didn't take long to put two and two together.

"Guys, he's got Molly!" Without waiting for the boys to respond, Kate leaped out through the hole clearly left by Greely, and ran into the dark woods, looking for any evidence she could to find their missing companion.

"Kate, wait!" Sam called out, reaching to catch his sister's jacket before she jumped out to the mysterious forest before them. Cursing under his breath, he looked back at Dean, who nodded in response, and ran out after them, his big brother close behind.

Tearing down the winding dirt path, their hearts pounding and adrenaline rushing through their veins, the Winchesters desperately searched for the malevolent ghost and his captive. No one wanted to think about what was happening right then, their only aim to find and rescue the woman they promised to protect. As the pathway ended, however, the forest seemed to open up before them, darkness spreading and enveloping the area, making it seem as though it would never end. No matter how carefully they searched, the message was clear. This darkness went on and on, and Molly was lost amongst it.

SWDWKSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWK WSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWD WKW

"This guy is persistent." Dean said, stalking into the house. Sam and Kate followed after, minds reeling.

"We've got to find Molly." Sam replied.

"We've got to find Greely's bones, and uh, no pressure or anything," He said sarcastically. "But we've got about two hours before sunrise." The large open window pouring in moonlight seemed to tell him exactly what time it was. Kate was sure he could read the sun's cycle by now, something she secretly envied. But now wasn't the time for that.

"Hey." Sam called, catching everyone's attention. Dean stepped back over, mumbling under his breath while Kate leaned forward silently to see what Sam held in his hand. The photo album was black, very classic looking and clearly of large sentimental value. Curious, Kate edged closer and peered at the photograph Sam seemed to be pointing at. Almost immediately, she regretted it as Dean loomed over her, making her want to shrink down and stay out of the way even more.

"February 6,1992." He read quietly, ignoring Kate altogether. "That's like, two weeks before the accident."

"Yeah…" Sam pointed out, his voice fading and thoughtful. His eyes scrunched together, and Kate could see the wheels turning.

"That place." She pointed to the photograph. "It almost looks like the hunting cabin…" As the three looked closer, Sam nodded.

"Yeah, but, I swear there's a tree right where they're standing…" Silence consumed them all once again, each consumed by their own thoughts and possible theories narrowing down in their minds. Dean and Kate were broken from theirs as Sam scoffed.

"I should have thought of it." He whispered. Dean rose a brow.

"What?"

"It's old country custom, Dean!" He declared as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Planting a tree as a grave marker!" Dean rolled his eyes at his brother in response.

"You're like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness." He stated. Kate giggled, quickly throwing her hand over her mouth and glancing at her brothers. She almost missed it, but managed to catch the small smirk on Dean's face at the sound as he strode to the door. Sam rolled his eyes, giving Kate a look that practically screamed "Come on, don't encourage him!"

"Yeah, I know." He stated gruffly. The two remaining hunters followed the eldest out the door.

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DW

Creeping around the corner of the cabin, the horrid scream pierced Kate's ears. Her head snapped up at the sound, and she desperately tried to bury the cold dread and guilt sliding into her core. The sound of her crying only made it worse, and she wished she could just bock out the sound.

"Go get Molly." She heard Sam tell Dean. The words were like music to her ears. Dean nodded curtly and hurried to the door. He turned to Kate.

"Here, come help me dig him up." He told her. She nodded in return, taking the other shovel from his hand. The two began silently digging, praying they'd make it in time.

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DW

menacing spirit. It was like music, hearing the snarl of the ghost, the explosion of the rifle, and the resounding hiss as it dissipated in the air. The recoil on the rifle felt so right, everything felt in place in that single second.

"Thank God!" Came the soft whimper from the distressed girl. Dean smirked, straightening.

"Call me 'Dean'." He replied, cocky as ever. Before he could congratulate himself on another witty comeback, she whimpered again. Now, obviously he knew this was a bad sign and it probably meant Greely was back and more than likely stalking behind him, but really? The Hell was a whimper supposed to tell him?

Any further thought was interrupted by the sound of Greely, chuckling menacingly behind him. Slowly turning to face him, Dean was only slightly taken aback by the invisible smack on his face, forcing his head to snap to the side. The sting on his face reminded him of being punched. Anger filled him rather quickly.

"This guy's really pissing me off." He hissed, clenching his teeth in frustration and fury. An all too familiar coldness overtook him suddenly, and before he knew it, the ghost had his hand up and the supernatural shove forced him into the back wall, his rifle just out of reach.

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DW

Mid-rise of her shovel, Kate heard it. The distinctive SLAM of a body hitting a wall. Her head snapped up to see the danger as cold fear slid down her gut again, only one thought in her mind.

_Dean!_

She hurriedly jumped out of the small hole she and Sam had managed to break through, quickly picking up a small .45 off the ground and tearing through the yard to the house, ignoring Sam's frantic calls for her to come back. She couldn't come back, couldn't he see? Dean was clearly in trouble, she had to help. He could finish the salt and burn on his own, she needed to hold off Greely.

Bursting through the door, she immediately raised her gun and fired through the old man as he stood over Dean. With a cry of rage, he quickly disappeared. Molly gasped in surprise and relief, while Kate made her way over to her brother.

"Dean?" She asked quietly. "Hey, you ok?" Putting a hand to his head, she felt for any lumps or blood. The dazed look he gave was a little concerning, but she felt nothing. Finally, he seemed to get his wits about him, nodding and pushing himself off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." He replied stiffly. Kate rolled her eyes and turned back to Molly.

"Alright, did he hurt you?" She reached for the ties above her hands, picking at the knots as rapidly as she could. Molly shook her head.

"David! He said something about David!" She cried. "He killed him!" Kate winced and pulled at the knot, choosing silence as the best possible option.

Suddenly, she found herself in someone's grip. Crying out in surprise, she was not expecting to land so hard on the floor. Struggling to sit up, she was greeted with a boot to her neck. She grit her teeth in pain and frustration, pushing as hard as she could to alleviate any of the pressure on her neck. Her struggles were futile as the freak of the week simply pressed harder, effectively cutting off her air.

Dean frantically reached for his weapon, but was met with the voice of Greely instead.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He taunted. Before Dean could reply, he pushed a little harder on Kate's neck, causing the struggling teen to cry out and choke. He froze. His anger turned quickly to rage as he tried desperately to think of something to get them out of this mess.

"HURRY UP SAM!"

SWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDW KWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSWDWKWSW DW

**OK, we're good! This isn't how I wanted to end the chapter, but I wanted to post something today more, so here it is. Now I can work on some homework, and then the next chapter. Thank you to anyone who has stuck with me, I'm so grateful! In fact, thank you the following reviewers/alerters:**

**Souless666 **

**Caz21 **

**Murphy9202**

**MistiquexDdelusions**

**Allyanna**

**Red K 5**

**SALIGIA – the seven deadly sins**

**Taylor Northman**

**Wolfshadows32**

**Missingmikey**

**Sweetdemon95**

**You guys are all amazing, and I hope you enjoy everything I have planned for you : )**


End file.
